Many modern engines use electronic engine controllers connected to electronic sensors and actuators to monitor and control operation of an engine. Some actuators are attached to turbochargers, which may have variable geometry nozzles controlled by the actuators. An electronic actuator often has electronic circuits attached thereon or integrated therein to monitor and control the operation of the electronic actuator based on commands received from the electronic engine controller.
Often, turbochargers are connected to the engine at a location that allows for practical connections to exhaust and air circuits. Many times, such locations experience high ambient temperatures during operation of the engine. High ambient temperatures may cause damage to the electronic components and connectors on the turbocharger, or other electronic components on the engine, if temperature limitations of those components are exceeded. Most electronic components attached to engines have temperature limitations of about 130 degrees C. Problems with excessive temperatures reached by engine electronic components may be exacerbated under conditions of heat soak of the engine, i.e., when a hot vehicle engine is shut down and convective heating of the engine compartment elevates under-hood component temperatures.
Various methods have been employed in the past for active cooling of electronic engine components. Examples of such cooling systems include heat exchangers that use engine fuel to remove heat from electronic engine controller modules, large fins used to remove heat from electronic controllers through convection, engine coolant heat exchangers to remove heat from components, ram air cooling of components, and so forth. Such methods are often complicated and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for simple and cost effective heat management of under-hood electronic engine components, especially electronic components that are exposed to high operating temperatures, such as components attached to turbochargers.